Operation Taurean
Operation Taurean This operation was the general creation of enhanced avatars/super soldiers by the RDA. Inauguration Program It was an program using twelve of the most promising avatar workers in terms of military skill, incorporating DNA of humans, natives as well as other amplifications. This program was also the foundation for the G.E.A. Program. Phase 1: Creation This was a programme initiated sometime before the first assault on Pandora. This was the general research and beginning of growing the avatar bodies. It was finally finished in 2160, about the same time that the Global War had begun. During the Movie In the duration of Avatar: The Movie, Phase 1 hadn't begun. The operation had already been approved by the RDA and soon research began on how to effectively grow these new avatars. By the end of the movie research was finished and Phase 1 was initiated. The 7 Men and 5 Women chosen for the program were kept strictly out of battle, as they were the only ones with the DNA and skills to match the specially created Avatars. When the humans were sent back to Earth, this project remained secret. Phase 2: Indigo Stampede Phase 2 was the actually usage of the new avatar bodies. The hoped result of Phase 2 was detailed information on DNA enhancing effects on avatar bodies and human minds, as well as testing the effectiveness of these new super soldiers. Six years later, the Pandoran Resource Project began, with Phase 1 finished and Phase 2 launched. These new weapon was used by the RDA at the Battle of the Empty Nest. The Avatars that were part of Operation Taurean were unusually built with large muscles, about 3.5-4 metres talll, and outfitted with the finest military gear. They formed the attack squadron "Indigo Stampede", eleven of them using four-wheeled quad buggies outfitted with flame thrower, tranquilizer gas and machine guns, as well as all-terrain capabilities, called G-30 Tramplers. The Squadleader uses a two-wheeled all-terrain motorbike, called a 28-G Javelin. Though this should be vulnerable as it is only a two-wheeler, it's dual-part design and sensitive suspension system lets it adapt to any environment quickly. The squadron used different DNA on each member, some being fortified with Sturmbeest muscles, Viperwolf senses, Titanothare armour, Ikran teeth or crests and hellfire was venom. They also carry all types of machinery, guns, melee weapons and sonic technology. They have the strength of three Na'vi, and can outrun a Direhorse. They had a devastating effect against the indigenous species. Their first mission was a complete sucess, achieving far beyond what was expected. Indigo Stampede continued to be a prominent figure through out the war, however in Early 2166, the team was all KIA towards the end of the Second Battle of the Empty Nest. Abortion of Phase 2 After the squad almost single-handedly won the Battle of the Empty Nest, they obeyed orders and held the position, using it as a vantage point to strike when they would need to. Bomo Daxxhe'na, a warrior of the Olo'Teylu Clan and son of it's leaders, lead a war party with some of the finest warriors of his tribe. "They have learned our ways of combat, they have memorized our weapons and tools, and they have improved on our bodily strength and power. But there is one thing they can not copy in their dream-chambers. That is the true way of The People. To see. To understand our Mother Eywa! We understand this forest. And that is our greatest weapon against them!" ~Bomo Daxxhe'na encourages his war party to fight against Indigo Stampede. The Avtar-team had become so overconfident, they refused any non-avatar support from the RDA, sure they could keep control of the foothold without any help. Because of this, the Olo'Teylu warriors overran them using their hidden underground tunnels. They slowly divided the team and used their knowledge of the planet to pick them off one by one. With over half a billion dollars worth of avatars down the drain, the twelve military commandos were discharged, and operation Taurean was deemed too expensive for something that could be dismantled so easily, and was thus aborted. G.E.A. Program The G.E.A. was the result of the failure of Phase 2. Operation Taurean was reopened as the RDA began losing the Global War in Early 2166. A separate program from the original, the G.E.A. (Genetically Enhanced Avatar) Program utilised the information and failure of Phase 1 and 2 to its advantage. Phase 1: Training While the original program required specialized avatar workers, this new program was also designed to eliminate this difficulty, through intense training of 50 volunteered humans, whom were both athletic and intelligent. By providing specialized training for the candidates, the use of already talented avatar workers was abolished. Eventually as this Phase continued, more and more candidates were "removed". The candidates that did not reach the requirements were returned the field. The program continued to 2170, where only 5 candidates remained, and so Phase 2 began. Phase 2: Retribution Phase 2 of this program began, however only using the most successful genes, and experimental synthetic genetics. This phase was the part where the avatar bodies were grown, using extremely advanced facilities. During this program, the candidates were mentally trained to improve their team work and indepedence, beyond perfection. They learned extremely advanced tactics, and trained through an avatar simulation program, which allowed the humans to get used to what their avatar bodies would be like. The 3 men and 2 women formed the attack squadron: Crimson Assault. Category:Future